Guilty Pleasures
by Jade003
Summary: PWP. Sorta dark smut. Cloud/Leon.


So, this is both the first time posting anything Leon/Cloud/Kingdom Hearts and writing anything so... sexual. And boy is it. A bit of a warning, the first part is kinda dark. I had a lot of doubts on posting this and I'm still having second thoughts. So, if you want to stop this type of thing, flame me now. Of course, depending on my mood I'll either go cower in a corner, ignore you (most likely) or hit you over the head with meoter. Or whatever else I have in hand.

Disclaimer: Really, I still have to do this? Who in their right minds think any of us owns any of this?

**Warning**: This is _so_ not for little kids. It's yaoi, straight and simple. Also the theme is a bit dark. Sorta. Can't stress that enough. I don't want to be responsible for scarring young minds so if boy-on-boy upsets you, just click the back button or exit the window entirely. (See how nervous I am about this?)

* * *

Leon slammed into Cloud and the blond screamed. The younger man strained against the bonds around his wrist and ankles and though they stretched they didn't break. Leon slid out and groaned as he pushed back in. Under him Cloud's breath hitched. 

"You're so fucking beautiful." Leon grunted as he pushed back in, slowly picking up a rhythm. "So fucking _fuckable_. I've wanted to do this for so long now." Cloud whimpered. "I don't know how you haven't been beaten down and ravished or…" His grip on Cloud's bare hips tightened as he picked up the pace. "Or was that why Sephiroth was chasing you? Did he fuck you into the ground, Cloud?"

"L-Leon please…"

"Did he, Cloud? Shiva, you're so tight. You feel so good. Did you enjoy him fucking you, Cloud?"

Panting harshly, Cloud didn't answer. The blond swordsman was stretched taut under Leon, legs spread, arms pulled over his head, his muscles smooth and lean under pale, scarred skin. Sweat glistened down his lean arms, his bare back, his thin waist. It was too much and not enough and it was all Leon's. He slammed into Cloud again, both of them crying out this time.

Leon fell silent for a few minutes, dimly aware of the sound of slapping skin, of his harsh grunts, of Cloud's whimpered pants.

Feeling his release curling closer, not wanting it to end but needing more, needed feel all of Cloud and make the other feel all of him, Leon roughly lifted the blond's hips. It provided a much better angle, moving closer, deeper. Cloud gave a strangled cry.

"Did you like that?" Leon growled out. "Fucking slut. I've seen how others look at you. You're mine, Cloud, mine." He accented each word with a hard slam, a moan escaped Cloud. "Mine to touch… Mine to fuck when I please… No one else… I'll kill 'em if they touch you… Mine…"

He was moving frantically now, fingers digging into flesh, his hips pounding into Cloud's tight ass. He realized Cloud was sobbing his name and peeling a hand off the blond's hips, slipped it under and grabbed at the hardness between the other's legs. The body under his jolted at the touch. A few hard, rough jerks and Cloud was throwing his head back, eyes wide but unseeing, a strangled keen sounding from his lips as he came hard.

Leon didn't last long after that. Cloud's body convulsed around Leon, plus the sound the blond had just made, sent his orgasm slamming into him just like he had slammed into the blond earlier. A shout echoed in Leon's ears but he wasn't aware of it's source.

Long moments passed in mind-vacant bliss.

Coming down from whatever far off heights he had just climbed, Leon rolled off the blond. Stretching his arms, his fingers fumbled first with the ties around Cloud's wrists than ankles, he released the still limp man. Tenderly he gathered Cloud in his arms, his heart still pounding erratically.

"Shiva, Cloud. Are you okay?"

The blond nuzzled his chest sleepily. "Mm-hmm."

"…"

Warm breath tickled down his chest. Cloud wrapped his arms around Leon's waist. "I enjoyed it. You enjoyed it. It's okay."

Leon sighed into yellow spikes and tightened his hold. "That's not the issue."

Cloud shifted so his lips were just brushing under Leon's chin. "What then?"

Leon buried his face into Cloud's hair.

"Leon?" The brunet didn't move. "Is it because you called me a slut?"

Leon jerked away. "I – I didn't mean…"

A soft kiss from Cloud stopped him from rambling. "It's okay." He blushed. "It – it kinda was a turn on." Leon blinked. Cloud ducked his head. "At least, at the time it was. Don't make it a common occurrence though."

"I'm sorry."

Cloud shook his head. "Don't be. I'm the one who wanted it rough." A sly grin spread over the younger man's face. "And boy do you do rough."

"Shiva." Leon swore again, averting his grey eyes from blue.

Fingers brushed against his cheek. "Leon, really, it's okay. I'm not mad."

Leon sighed. "I called you a – a slut. And all that stuff about Sephiroth."

"Hmm, that's true." Cloud arched up to look Leon better in the eye. "Have some issues you need aired out? Like maybe a little jealousy?"

Leon growled.

"So you saying I'm yours while you slammed into me again and again like there was no tomorrow and threatening anyone who touches me, is not jealousy?"

Heat gathered and curled again at Cloud's words. Blue eyes stared into his. He looked away.

"…Cloud. I don't…" Crap, how could he explain? Yes, all that stuff was true, he rather had to admit it _now_, but he didn't want to make Cloud feel like he was Leon's property. No matter how much Leon hated some of the looks people sent Cloud's way.

Yellow spikes tickled his nose as Cloud curled around him. "S'okay. I kinda liked that too." Cloud's voice died down to a whisper. "I – I like belonging somewhere, to someone."

Leon tightened his arms, plastering smooth, sweaty, warm skin to his. By the summons, he loved this man. Who else could understand what he was trying to say before he said it. "Well good. I don't plan on letting you go."

Cloud sighed and murmured sleepily, "Good, don't wanna leave."

* * *

A/N: So, yes, there is a fluffy ending. I don't like noncon/rape. Usually don't read it, usually don't write it. Every now and then though you need to listen to your dark/shadow side and let it out. And I'm not talking about Star Wars Dark Side or the Kingdom Hearts version, it's a literature thing. Read about it in college; acknowledging the guilty pleasures and all that instead of trying to surpress them. Never good when you do that. Hmm, anyhow...

Hope you enjoyed it... or not. Whatever. Review?


End file.
